Stolen
by kIrEigIrL
Summary: Oneshot. An encounter between Shigeru and Masanobu.


_My second anime fic but my first anime oneshot! Okay, the thing is with this one, it's not something I usually write about. I don't know why but I just felt like writing something like this, after watching episodes 61-62 of Yakitate! Japan over and over again (I couldn't help it, Shigeru was too adorable!)._

_So anyway, I hope this oneshot's good because it's my first time writing something like this. What I mean by "like this", you'll find out once you read the story._

_Have fun!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yakitate! Japan**(But Shigeru can have my heart all he wants!!! )

* * *

The silence was awkward and painful. Not one of the two had anything to say to the other. Yes, they were brothers but give them a break, it was, after all, the first time they had met one another.

Tsutsumi Masanobu watched his younger half-sibling lean on the Pantasia trailer, staring out into space. The jam specialist was irritated with himself. What was he doing? Why wasn't he saying anything? I mean, it was he who had requested to meet with his brother alone after their match, wasn't it?

Kanmuri Shigeru, the genius who graduated Harvard University Food Sciences Research Institute at the mere age of 16, the first runner-up in Pantasia's Newcomers' Battle and a current participant of the cooking showdown between the two leading bakeries of Japan, Yakitate!! 9!

His little brother was really an incredibly talented person. Sure, Masanobu was the Austrian court chef, the first Japanese person to have been eligible for that post, but now that he reflected upon it, the only reason he tried so hard at it in the first place was because of Shigeru. His jealousy had become his driving force to climb all the way to the top.

He had always told himself that Shigeru's birth had been the cause of his ruined life. But after actually meeting his sibling, he realized how utterly stupid and unreasonable he had been. It wasn't Shigeru's fault. Being kicked out of his home, having to hear nonstop about his brother's achievements, the feeling of inferiority; Shigeru didn't even know half of it. How could he have been so unjust as to blame a completely innocent person for everything wrong that happened in his life?

He hated himself for how he acted. And this silence the two shared was driving him nuts. He had to say something. But what could he possibly say to make up for all the trouble he's caused?

"Ne, Tsutsumi-san."

A little surprised, Masanobu looked at Shigeru, who was smiling at him. "What is it, Kanmuri-kun?"

"Would you like to play a game?"

The jam expert blinked, completely taken aback. "A game?" he repeated.

Shigeru nodded. "Since it's the firs time we met, we obviously don't know much about each other so we don't have anything to talk about. That's why, we should play a game together."

Confused yet interested, Masanobu queried, "What kind of game would that be?"

"We'll ask each other questions. However, instead of a straight answer, the other person will reply with another question instead. The first one who can't counter with a question loses."

"And what will happen to the loser?"

"Well…" Shigeru shrugged. "I suppose he could have some sort of consequence."

Masanobu chuckled. It was quite a childish game, to be honest, but he found it amusing nonetheless. "Alright then. Why don't you go first?"

"Okay!" Shigeru answered brightly then he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hmm, let me think for a minute…"

As the baker contemplated on a question to ask, Masanobu found himself unable to break his gaze from his little brother. Shigeru was a very beautiful young man, with bubblegum pink hair that looked silky and smooth to touch, lucid pink orbs that sparkled with intelligence, creamy skin as lovely and as pale as the moon. The Harvard gradate wore a smile that was simply irresistible and matched his soft, full lips perfectly. Before he knew it, Masanobu had a sudden desire to pull his brother in his arms and never let him go.

"Ah! I know!" Shigeru finally thought of a question. Masanobu had to bite his lip at the cuteness of his sibling's voice.

"Tsutsumi-san, what's your favorite color?"

Masanobu smirked. He knew his answer at once. "I find _pink_ quite appealing, don't you?" he replied.

Shigeru blinked, obviously not expecting his answer. "Pink?"

The Austrian chef captured the other male's eyes. "You don't like pink, Kanmuri-kun?" He tilted his head a bit, giving off a dark and mysterious aura to the other male.

Without really knowing why, Shigeru suddenly felt the blood rushing up to his face. "U-um… it… it's not that. It's… well…" He immediately changed the topic. "So, why do you like pink, Tsutsumi-san?"

The younger sibling was still being polite but that just made Masanobu want him further. "It's an adorable color and it's pure. It looks classy and stylish but still contains a certain warmth in it." He smiled. "Is there any reason why I should not like pink, Kanmuri-kun?" he asked in a low, predatory voice.

Shigeru didn't fail to notice that his older brother was slowly advancing, which only made him much more nervous. He wanted to look away but found that their gazes were locked. "I-I… T-Tsutsumi-san…" he stammered.

Masanobu was directly in front of him now. Shigeru's heart was pounding rapidly against his chest. His back was flat on the trailer; he had no means of escape. What was his half-brother planning?

"What's wrong?" Masanobu queried with a sly smirk, leaning close to him. "You don't have a question to respond with, Shigeru-kun?"

'_S-Shi-Shigeru-kun?'_ the bubblegum-haired baker was stuttering in his head, getting more and more uncomfortable. "W-well… T-Tsutsumi-san… I don't… You are… I mean…"

Masanobu was chuckling once more. Placing one of his palms on the metal surface, he brought their faces even closer. Their bodies were slightly pressed together.

"I don't think that counts as a question" Masanobu spoke huskily. He caressed Shigeru's cheek with the back of his hand, causing the baker to freeze as a disturbing yet warm and tingling sensation sparked through him at the simple touch.

Shigeru had never been this near to anyone before. Even though Masanobu was his brother, it was still the firs time they met one another. He didn't know what to do. Where has that intelligent brain of his gone? Why did he feel that his head was completely empty? And why… did his brother's brilliant green eyes look so gorgeous?

Masanobu smiled, seeing the look on the younger male's face. There was a blush riding his fair cheeks, his eyes wide open with a look of terror within them. It was purely irresistible.

He bent low and pressed his lips to Shigeru's ear. "It looks like I've won this game" he whispered and without warning, he bit his sibling's ear.

Shigeru gasped in surprise but strangely, did not resist as the elder male licked on his earlobe. He had somehow forgotten how to breathe and tried to ignore his racing heartbeat, dry mouth, and the fluttering in his stomach. He did his best to disregard the little voice in his head that was very curious to see how Masanobu looked without his shirt on.

'_What the hell am I thinking?!!'_ he wanted to scream at himself.

"Shigeru-kun, look at me."

"H-huh?" He then realized that Masanobu's face had left its previous spot and was now merely centimeters away from his. His fingers circled around Shigeru's chin and lifted it up. But Masanobu didn't stop there. He went nearer and nearer. He was close… too close… Shigeru couldn't help it anymore, he closed his eyes.

It was very light, soft and held a certain sweetness that no bread could compare. Why he kissed him, Shigeru would never know. But still, he felt it. It was a nice, warm feeling that seeped from the connection of lips to the tips of his toes.

Then, Masanobu pulled away. Shigeru suddenly felt an unexplainable pang of disappointment.

But Masanobu knew he had to stop. Yes, his baby brother had achieved so much and was very gifted and mature for his age but the truth remained, Shigeru was still 16, still a boy, and very much a child at heart. He would be in war with his own feelings; he wouldn't be able to understand the kind of relationship Masanobu was thinking. And it wasn't right to take advantage of his innocence when Shigeru wasn't ready.

He sighed and looked at Shigeru. Judging from his sibling's expression, he was still stunned at what happened. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty for what he had done but not guilty enough as to regret it entirely.

"Shigeru-kun?" he spoke gently.

"Y-yes?" was the stuttered reply.

Masanobu smiled. "If my memory serves me right, you owe me a consequence."

Shigeru blinked. "A consequence?" he replied, even though he felt like all the wind had been knocked out of his lungs, leaving him breathless and overwhelmed. "O-oh. Right." His cheeks were flushing bright red in embarrassment. "S-so, what consequence is that, Tsutsumi-san?"

"For the rest of your life…"

Shigeru's breathing hitched, petrified at what his brother would want him to do.

"You must…"

His stomach wouldn't stop lurching.

"Call me onii-san."

…

The baker blinked. He looked up and met Masanobu's friendly gaze. The tense atmosphere earlier had completely transformed into something rather… comical.

"We are siblings, aren't we? I am your elder brother. So, for your consequence of losing our game, I would like you to call me onii-san. Is that alright?"

A bit hazily, Shigeru nodded his head. "Y-yes…"

Masanobu beamed at him. "That's great." He patted the pink-haired male's head softly. "It was really nice finally meeting you, Shigeru-kun."

"T-thank you, Tsu… Masanobu-onii-san."

The royal court chef smiled and Shigeru immediately felt a small chill run own his spine. He blushed. Why was he having these sort of feelings just now?

"I should probably leave or I will be late for my flight," Masanobu was saying. "And you should probably get ready for your next match. I wish you good luck." He kissed his forehead. "Do your best, my sweet baby brother."

"Masanobu-onii-san…" Finally, Shigeru brought out a big grin and nodded. "Yeah! Count on it!"

Masanobu smiled once more. He was glad that Shigeru had pushed whatever happened only minutes ago into the very back of his mind. But he would never forget.

'_I've fallen in love with you, Shigeru, but this should be how it should be…' _He chuckled. _'For now, that is. I'm just satisfied with knowing,' _He licked his lips._ 'That your first kiss will belong to me forever.'_

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! And thanks so much for taking the time to read! Later then ;D_


End file.
